


Night Terrors

by twinchaosblade



Series: Strength Through Diversity [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade
Summary: My first reaction was to scream.Response to theSPN100 Drabble Challenge.Prompt:abrupt
Series: Strength Through Diversity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_ , its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  ~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S
> 
> Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister [Twinchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/) for the beta!
> 
>  **First Published:** 13/10/2008

It was dim and I greedily clawed at the cloth, pressing it to my chest. Delicate fingers made their way over the bars in front of my face, invading my space. I tried to squirm away, kicking at the assailant but was helpless to escape the pinch in the stomach before the world suddenly shifted. I felt myself being abruptly lifted off my back.

My first reaction was to scream, terrified sobs shattering the utter silence.

"Hey, Sammy," a gentle voice cooed, golden locks dangling in front of me at arm's length. I fingered them with curiosity, "are you hungry?"

**FIN**


End file.
